Consumers have come to expect clean, freshened, static-free, cling-free fabric after the laundry cycle. Fabric softeners, whether added at the laundry rinse stage or at the automatic dryer stage, have become a means for providing fabric, especially clothing, with direct enhancement of these properties. One important class of fabric softener actives comprises Diester and Diamide Quaternary Ammonium (DEQA) compounds which typically can comprise mono-, di-, or tri- functional amines (e.g. diethanol amine) which are converted to the corresponding esters or amides then fully or partially quaternized. Manipulation of the acyl moiety combined with the mono-, di-, or tri- functional amines have led to DEQA's which are effective fabric softener active suitable for use in dryer added or rinse added fabric softener compositions. However, some cationic fabric softening actives perform in some ways less well than others.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a cationic charge boosting system suitable for use in the wide array of fabric softener formulations and embodiments which provide an increased or "boosted" fabric softening capacity. In addition, fabric softener compositions which comprise said fabric softener actives having suitable properties other than sufficient cationic charge density, need a means to boost the overall charge density thereby providing to the consumer a better fabric care benefit.